Coming Back to Japan
by Doitsu no joso
Summary: Kagami had left for America. Without saying much except good bye to Aomine. Now, 16 years later, he is back in Japan due to work. But who is that with him? And what will Aomine do if or when he finds out Kagami is back? Find out now! Implied MPreg. Rated T for language, may go up if people want something a little more adult. Please forgive summary...The story is better.
1. Homecoming

**So…This is my first Kuroko no Basuke story! I hope people like it. Oh, and there is implied MPreg. I am making possible in this society.**

**EDIT: For those that already read this chapter, DAIGA is now TAIKI due to popular voting on it.**

**ENGLISH**

NORMAL

'THOUGHTS'

* * *

><p><em>16 Years Ago<em>

"_I…I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore." Kagami went to leave, but Aomine, being faster, grabbed his wrist to stop him._

_ "That's it? You aren't even going to offer up some excuse? You have been weird for about a week now! If you are cheating on me, then-!" He received a slap on the face._

_ "You think that low of me? Why would I ever do that!? No, this is different…I...I can't tell you! Now good bye! I never want to see you again!" With that Kagami ran off into the rain, not looking back to see the heart-broken look Aomine sent after him._

Present Time

"**TAIKI! Come on! Do you really want to make me late for work?**" Kagami Taiga was yelling up the stairs of his new house in Japan.

"**I'm coming!**" A hooded teenager started to walk down the stairs. "**I don't see why I can't just stay home…Or even better, go to a street court. You could skip work. You are the CEO's son!"**

Kagami rolled his eyes before he switched to Japanese. "Says the one who doesn't know about responsibility…I have to go to work. I have become the head of the Japanese Branch. This is a test to see if I can have control of the whole company. One day I'll make you do the same as, since you are my son and all."

Taiki only sighed before walking by his father who was slightly shorter than him. "Fine…Only because I DO understand responsibility. Plus, it is only a week…since I start school and all. Where am I going anyways?"

"My old high school, Seirin. Don't worry, I looked up their team now, and they are pretty good. You'll do great. Now come on! Unless you don't want me to get us breakfast…" Kagami hide a smirk as his son perked up.

"**I want food!**" He ran to the car, jumping into the passenger's seat.

Kagami chuckled before following him. "Alright. And use Japanese. Just so you get used to it."

"Alright, alright. Now, on to the food!" The two only laughed.

Three Days Later

Taiki sat bored in his dad's office. And a bored Taiki was a dangerous Taiki. Not physically, but mentally. He pushed people to the limits. As of right now, he spun in one of the office chairs, saying over and over again, "I'm Boooorrreeeddd~" People wanted to strangle the teen, even his own father.

Finally, Kagami had enough. "**FINE!** Here is a basketball. If you exit the building and go straight to the street, make a left. Two blocks from there down a small alley you will come to a small street court if they haven't taken it down yet. **Go play!**"

Taiki easily caught the ball before rushing out. "Thanks dad! Since you only have an hour left of work will you come play with me after?"

Kagami chuckled at the excited tone of his son. "Alright. We haven't been able to play since we were in America. Now get!"

Taiki ran the whole way there, happy he could finally play basketball. Once he got there, he immediately went for the lane up, barely making it. "**Damn…Not to dad's level yet…Well, I am only 15, so I have room to grow."**

Ignoring his dad's warnings to leave his hood on while out in public, he took it off. His short dark blue hair, matching blue eyes, and tan skin was now showing. His dad said taking the hood off was something about being recognized as his son but whatever. He was in Japan now, so no one should know who he is. Plus, he must have looked more like his mother. He didn't even have his father's eyebrows as a feature to match his.

He lost himself so completely in the game that he didn't notice the person coming onto the court…Not that he would have since the person was a master of misdirection. It wasn't until the person started talking that he even noticed they were there.

"Aomine-kun?" Taiki looked over to see a man who was about 170 cm tall at the half court. He had blue eyes and piercing light blue hair. The guy's eyes widened when he saw the boy.

"**I think you…**Sorry, I just got to Japan and am still getting used to speaking in Japanese. I think you have the wrong person. Sorry. My name is Taiki." Taiki gave the man a look that said sorry.

Before the man could answer, Taiki's dad came. "Sorry Taiki, I had to work a little over ti…" his sentence trailed off after he saw who was talking to his son. "**Taiki, we're going home.**"

Before said person to retort, the small bluenette on the court asked, "Kagami-kun?"

Taiki looked at his dad. "**He knows you?**"

Kagami sighed before answering. "**Yes.** Hello Kuroko. How are you?"

The small man glared. "Is that all you can say after not talking to anyone after 16 years? Hey, how are you? Do you know how we all felt when you left? Do you know how Aomine-kun-!" Kuroko cut off, looking at Taiki with wide eyes. 'What? Did I do something wrong?' Taiki wondered.

Kuroko seemed to calm down before looking at the regretful Kagami. "Is he…?"

Kagami nodded. "I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I didn't think he would want a child. And…I know I should have asked him, or at least told him. But what do you expect a 17 year old to do? A 17 year old BOY to do?"

Taiki looked at his father in surprise. "You mean I have two dads? And is that the reason you always told me not to hate my other parent? Because you knew they didn't do anything wrong?"

Kagami nodded. It was Kuroko who broke the silence. "Well, I can see what you mean. I can't be too mad at you, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun might have reacted the way you said…but he might not have. You really hurt him you know? You didn't explain it to anyone, not even me, your shadow. You just left."

"I should have handled it better. I know that after being able to mature and think about it. But every time I picked up the phone to call him, I would put it down, choking up. Taiki would find me crying sometimes when he was a child."

Taiki nodded, confirming it for Kagami. "I was always so worried. I would always go looking for him when I felt that he was upset. Kind of like an instinct. He would just smile sadly at me before hugging me to his chest, saying I was all he needed to be happy."

"Kuroko. Please don't tell anyone yet! I…I'm not ready to face him yet. Anyone yet. I am still coming to terms with coming back to Japan. I had to if I wanted to take over the company."

Kuroko blinked. "Okay. I trust Kagami-kun. But you have to treat me to Maji Burgers."

Taiki watched as his father laughed. "Alright. Vanilla milkshake it is. Do you want anything else with that?" Kuroko shook his head, letting a small smile grace his lips. Taiki smiled fondly at the two of them. He hadn't seen his father this happy in a while. Even if his dad had to face his past here, he knew that in the end it would be okay.

"Since we are going out to eat, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Kagami Taiki." He stuck his hand out to Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsu then? Or do you want me to call you by your last name?" The two older men widened their eyes at him before looking at each other, then walking away.

"You think it's hereditary?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"I don't even know anymore…" the shadow answered.

"O-Oi! Don't ignore me!" The three then walked to Maji Burgers, where father and son had and son had an eating contest, temporarily forgetting the oncoming storm.

* * *

><p><strong>So…What do people think? This was an idea that was bouncing around my head! And yeah…the name Daiga wasn't the best name, but it was the only thing I could come up with! But let me know what you thought. Loved it, hated it, it was a stupid idea? Let me know so I know if I should keep writing this or not~!<strong>

**EDIT: For those that already read this chapter, DAIGA is now TAIKI due to popular voting on it.**


	2. Encounters

**Hey! I am back! Sorry for the late update. I have been busy and such. You all know how it is so I won't bore you with the details. But I do have to say…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS and all that other junk. This is the most feedback I have ever gotten back on one chapter! And for those worried about the too fast pace, don't be. I have a tendency to rush the first chapter, just so I can gauge reactions. So they won't be meeting Aomine in this chapter, or the next, for sure. We'll see about after that. I will also be introducing characters, but they will have little to no interaction with Taiki. Oh, and for those of you who read the first chapter but not the edited version, DAIGA is now TAIKI. People agreed they liked that, so it is such~! So, I will now write the story, since you probably don't want to read all of this~!**

* * *

><p><span>Encounters<span>

It was now the day before Taiki started school. Instead of going to his dad's work or staying home, he decided to join Kuroko at his job as a kindergarten teacher. Well, he was a helper in that he watched the children, but he still went. He and Kuroko traded numbers, so they could text and the two got close. When neither of them was busy with the children, so nap time only, Kuroko would tell Taiki about his other father.

"Was he really that much of an ass?" Taiki whispered, both so the kids couldn't hear his language and so he wouldn't wake them up.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, but he got better after Kagami-kun and I beat him in our first year of high school. I think after we beat him it was someone he was used to being, so he stayed that way mostly. But he was nicer after for sure."

"Well, that's good. So I guess you can say I look like one, but act more like the other. That works for me!" Taiki gave a low laugh.

"What style of basketball do you play? I only saw you shooting a normal shot when I saw you at the street court." Kuroko wanted to see if he was like Kagami in that sense.

"Hmm…Well, I am mostly a jumper like my dad. I can't do as well as him, but I am pretty good! Though, I am very agile and flexible. Thanks to Animal Instinct, I have a pretty good sense of when I can get the ball in, so I sometimes don't have a form…Though that is rarely, and only against really strong opponents. Otherwise, I am most like my dad. He did train me after all." Taiki smiled at Kuroko, but looked at one of the kids when they started to wake up.

"Well, I should go. I start school tomorrow and everything. It's all been squared out finally. So I'll try to visit when I can. And we should meet up and play! You should show me your style."

Kuroko chuckled. "Alright. Be careful on your way home." Giving a small salute, Taiki left, heading towards the Maji Burger, since it was a little after lunch.

He kept his hood up the entire time. He didn't want another mistake like with Kuroko, even if that did turn out good. He didn't care if people recognized him as Aomine Daiki's son; however, his father, Kagami Taiga, was involved, so he didn't want to put his father in a difficult position.

Right now, he was across the street from Maji Burger. He could smell the smell of the place and was stopping himself from drooling. That is, until he saw the strangest thing.

Coming out of the restaurant were two men, one taller, one shorter. The shorter man had black hair and blue grey eyes. He had a small hair band on that kept his bangs out of his eyes. He wore what looked to be a male's nurse uniform.

The taller one was quite odd with green hair and matching green eyes. And he wasn't only tall. He seemed to tower over the average Japanese person, though he was only slightly taller than Taiki. The man wore a doctor's coat, despite not being on duty and only out to lunch.

Taiki crossed the street but kept his ears open. He caught the tail end of something the smaller one was saying. "…always have to? You always win!"

The taller one only gave a small snort. "Well, it's your fault for losing. Scorpio's were said to have bad luck today-nanodayo. Now get to the cart. We have to get back to work."

Taiki was confused as to what –nanodayo did at the end of a sentence, but didn't pay too much heed to it after he heard the smaller talk, or rather demand something from the taller. "Fine. But Shin-chan has to have a _**session**_ at work in his office when everyone else goes home~!"

"TAKAO!" This got the attention of everyone within the area, giving Taiki a reason to stop and continue listening before he had to walk inside without being suspicious. He saw 'Shin-chan' cough into his hand, slightly flushed. "We'll discuss this in private later. Now let's go." 'Takao' only grinned. The two then left, leaving in a cart pulled by a bicycle.

Taiki snickered before entering the eating establishment. _'I have to tell dad about this later.' _He ordered his food and ate, before heading into the shopping district to check out the shops they had.

A Little Later

To say Taiki was impressed was an understatement. He was blown away. In L.A., everything was just one story of shops. Or if they were two, it would be the same store. But in Japan, they had some buildings that were mini skyscrapers filled with different stores on each floor. In one of them, there was an entire floor dedicated to sports equipment.

Taiki stopped by the shoes. He needed a new pair anyways, since he was going to join the team in his school and all. As he was browsing, he started to hear girlish screams coming from behind him, followed by a manlier, but still girly, scream. He looked over in time to see a guy on the other side of the store running from a horde of girls.

The man was coming around to where he was, though he quickly shot into an aisle before weaving his way to the one next to Taiki, before ducking behind the jacket rack that was in that aisle. Taiki had to admit, the guy had amazing reflexes.

As Taiki looked back down at the shoes in front of him, he felt two things run into him, knocking him over with an 'oof' from him and squeals from the things. He instinctively protected what was falling with him when he fell. The two things that landed on him knocked his hood off. Taiki looked up from his position on his back to see that it was girls rather than things that ran into him.

They looked down at him, the horde of girls behind the two stopping and panting. Taiki leaned up, bringing the girls with him. "Are you guys okay? It's dangerous to run in a store, you know?"

The girls on him blushed, because he himself was not bad looking at all, before snapping back to their main objective. "Y-yes, we're fine!" one of them responded.

The other girl asked, "Have you seen a really handsome blonde guy run by here?" Taiki heard the almost silent gasp from the aisle over. He decided he would be nice.

"I think I saw him go out the store and towards the direction of the elevators. You might still be able to catch him." The girls got off him, saying thank you before motioning for the fangirls to follow them to their prey.

Noticing his hood was off, Taiki put it on right before the person who was hiding popped his blonde head above the low divider between the aisles, his yellow gold eyes shining in worry. "Thank you so much! I never thought I would lose them! Fangirls should run track…Oh, where are my manners!" The man ran around the aisles, extending a hand to Taiki to help him up. Taiki took it, before dusting himself off. He saw the man was a few inches shorter than himself.

"It's no problem. They seemed like they were harassing you so I decided I would stop them. But why were they chasing you?" Taiki looked over to see a surprised face, though thanks to the lighting the man couldn't see his face.

"You don't know me? I'm Kise Ryouta! The most popular model in Japan!" The man was flailing, drawing attention to himself.

"Ah, well, I have just moved here from America with my dad, so I don't really know much about Japan or its culture. Though I am full Japanese, I was born and raised in America until about a week ago."

"Ah…that would explain it…Do you play basketball? I see you looking at the shoes. Plus, with your height, it would be fitting." Kise started to look at shoes as well, before picking a pair out. "What do you think of these?"

Taiki took one of the shoes, inspecting it. "Hmm…It's a good shoe, but I wouldn't wear it. I was actually looking at the Jordan's on the shelf above. And yea, I do play. I am about to transfer to Seiren and join their team. I just hope they take first years."

"You're a first year!? You seem older!"

Taiki laughed. "It's the height." He then saw the shoes he wanted. "Well, these are the ones I want. I hope your modeling job stays up and that I don't hear of you getting abducted by fan girls."

"Wait! I don't know your name!"

"It's Taiki," he called over his shoulder before leaving the blonde behind, paying for his shoes. _'That should be the last thing I need to do today. Speaking of today, it was pretty interesting. I think I will enjoy Japan. Now to go home and tell my dad about today.'_

Once outside, Taiki decided to run home as sort of exercise. He was so concentrated on running that he almost didn't notice the pink haired, pink eyed woman that he was about to run into. He quickly spun around her, before giving the surprised woman a bow. "Sorry!" He then started to run again, leaving a bewildered woman behind. '_Those reflexes…'_ she thought, before shaking her head and heading to where she was going.

Later After Dinner at the Kagami Residence

"So I heard the strangest thing and met someone who is apparently famous here in Japan today," Taiki said as he helped do the dishes with his dad.

"Oh? Tell me about it."

"Well, the conversation was between a short guy with black hair and a guy who was a little taller than me. The tall guy had green hair and green eyes." Taiki saw the dish fall from his dad's hand. "I take it he is someone you knew as well?"

Kagami sighed. He noticed he was doing that a lot lately. He hated getting older. "Yeah…Midorima Shintarou. He was a rival in basketball. He was a shooter. Three pointers only. He NEVER missed. From anywhere. And the ball always had a really high arc to it. I take it the person with him might have been Takao."

"That's what he called the guy. But anyways, they were talking about how they might have a _**session**_ at the hospital, where they work, when everyone else went home."

"I always knew they would get together! But yeah, they were a forced to be reckoned with. Shuutoku was really strong." Kagami now seemed to be in a dreamlike state, remembering the past.

"Awesome. I hope they are still strong. Oh, and the famous person! He is a model. Blonde hair, yellow gold eyes. He was being chased by fangirls." Taiki looked over to see his dad banging his head on the kitchen counter. "Is that also one of the strong guys you played against!?"

Kagami nodded. "Yup. They were part of a group called the Kiseki no Sedai. Kuroko was also part of it, though he excelled in passing only at the time. Kise was a copier. He had something called the perfect copy. Kaijou was a formidable team as well. I was the one to defeat them all though, with the help of Kuroko." Kagami then stood up straighter. "No one saw you with the hood off, right?"

"None of them. Oh, and I almost ran into a woman with pink hair. And don't tell me you know her as well!" Taiki looked at his thoughtful father. "Wait…you might know her?"

"Well, the hair could have been dyed on the woman, but Momoi-san had natural pink hair. She is actually Aomine's childhood friend. But enough about this! You have to get ready for school tomorrow. I'll be taking you in that way we can make sure everything is squared out. And don't worry about your hood anymore. We'll see how thing turn out from now on." Taiki smiled giving his dad a hug.

"Night dad, in case I don't see you before I go to bed. And don't worry. I have a feeling that it was a good idea to come to Japan." Taiki then went into his bedroom, looking forward to the days to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! So, I tried to make it a little longer than the other one, so I hope it is to people's liking. And see, character introductions without revealing. I had to put some of them in there. And those ones seemed the best. And I don't know if I should introduce Aomine in the next chapter or not, but for sure, Taiki and Aomine will have no interaction. So! Let me know what you thought, what you might like to see, or predictions you have for the future! And thank you again for all your support so far!<strong>


	3. School Time

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I hate when stories don't update so I can only imagine ALL of you out there feel. I will try to set aside time on the weekends to write. I awesome news, I have recently acquired a drawing tablet. I am actually how using it as I "type" these words. I have something that lets me write and it turns it into text for me. So this should be more fun for me and something for me to look forward to. Now let's get on with this story, shall we~?**

**Chapter 3: School Time**

Taiki looked down at his uniform. He wasn't used to wearing one and didn't know how it should look, but no one had complained so he must have it on right. It was a little uncomfortable though.

He sat in the office area, waiting for his teacher to come and collect him. His dad dropped him off early, making sure that Taiki was all registered and ready to go. Taiki looked at his schedule, seeing he was in class I-A. His sensei was called Takamura-sensei. He wasn't sure though if it was a man or a woman. It didn't matter either way to him though.

Anyone who saw Taiki wouldn't know how nervous he actually was. He wasn't sure how he could speak formal Japanese. He didn't want to offend any of the teachers.

"Kagami-kun?" Taiki looked over and saw a shorter middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. He wore a white shirt with a dark blue sweater vest and black slacks and shoes.

Taiki stood up." Yes, sir. That's me. Are you Takamura-sensei?"

The older man smiled at him. "That I would be. If you'll follow me, I can show you the classroom." The two started walking towards it, Takamura-sensei starting to explain where everything was. He now knew where the cafeteria, gym, and classes were. The other place's whereabouts could be learned later. Before they were late they had to head to class 1-A.

"I hope you aren't shy, since you have to introduce yourself. Are you also okay with answering a few questions people might have?" They stop in front of the classroom door. Talking could be heard from the other side.

"It's fine with me. I'm not all that shy. So whenever you are ready" Taiki was a bit nervous but he knew he could handle it. The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Takamura-sensei opened the door, motioning for Taiki to follow him inside. The room became silent as Taiki walked in and stood in front of the class, trying to hide his awkwardness.

"Class? I would like to introduce the transfer student who will be starting today." Takamura-sensei motioned for Taiki to come forward.

"Hello. My name is Kagami Taiki. It's nice to meet you all. I look forward to this year." Taiki gave a small bow.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Many hands shot up. A random student was picked on. It was a small girl with pigtails.

"Where did you transfer from?" she used.

"America. I am full Japanese, but I was born and raised in America." The next question came from a boy that had a baseball cap on his desk.

"Do you play any sports? Because you look like the sporty type." You could all but see the hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes," Taiki answered." I play basketball my dad taught me how to play! He actually used to be on the Seirin basketball team when he was in high school."

Takamura-sensei didn't allow any more questions, motioning Taiki to take a seat next to the window. Taiki almost laughed allowed, since anyone by the window in a manga or anime was the main character. He sat down without laughing, though, students still sending sideways glances his direction. They were already thinking of questions to ask him during the first break. For now, they returned to taking notes on the proper way to identify commonly heard of body parts.

**First Break**

Taiki, as soon as his homeroom and biology teacher left, was completely surrounded by his classmates. They all seemed to be asking questions at the same time. Finally, someone saw how overwhelmed Taiki was and, taking pity on him quieted the other students. "One at a time guys. He looks a little flustered." Taiki sent him a grateful look. The guy then asked him a question." So why did you come back to Japan? Or guess any did your dad come back and you with him?"

Taiki smiled, answering the question. "He had to come here for work. And since it has only been the two of us I came with him."

"That's so cool," one the girls said, her eyes shining. Taiki couldn't tell what the glint in her eyes was, but it was weird and unsettling…like an animal leaving at its prey.

"What does your dad do for a living?" another girl asked.

"He works at Kaga Corp. He was at the American Branch, but the CEO decided my dad needed a test." Before he could expand, class resumed.

**Lunch Time**

Taiki headed to the cafeteria in order to eat. Even though he looked more like the father he had never met, he had the appetite of his father he had always lived with. He was like him a lot in personality as well. Taiki figured that was how it balanced out so he was half one parent and half the other. But that didn't matter at the moment. Now, he just wanted to eat.

He thought it would be peaceful. After all, the Japanese were such nice people. But he saw a huge mob in front of the line. And it looked crazed.

"**So this is the Japanese Lunch Time Rush dad warned me about**." Taiki could only look at the crowd astonished. The Japanese were serious about food.

Somehow, Taiki got to the front, buying two large sandwiches. He went to the vending machine and bought a few drinks to go with them. He decided to go to the yard to eat them, as well as to see social interactions between people. He was still learning about his heritage after all.

He saw many things. There was a group for otakus, studiers, gangsters, and may others that he didn't know how to identify. This type of setting was really no different than inter US. And even though he didn't switch classrooms when a new subject started, the material was the same. Taiki felt that he was worried for nothing. And he figured he could easily make friends with the people in the basketball club. Speaking of, he ought to see if he could find the coach or captain. The bell, however, rang first. Taiki made his way back to class, shooting his trash into the trash bin as if was a really light, and much smaller, basketball.

**Basketball Practice**

Students were gathered in the gym, waiting for the captain to start practice, since the coach informed them that she would be busy this day. They heard the doors open, expecting the captain; however, they all saw a tall tan boy. He had start dark blue hair and blue eyes to match. In his arms was a sports bag. No one had seen him before.

"Is this the basketball team practice?" the teen asked, his blue eyes shining expecting.

It was the vice-captain who came forward He himself was tall, at about 193 cm tall. He had short dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a kind face." Yes, this is. You must be the new student people are talking about."

"I guess so. Ah, my name is Kagami Taiki. I would like to join du team." Taiki hoped they would let him.

It was a voice behind Taiki that answered. "The coach told me you were coming. She said to let you join practice today. She will give you a full evaluation tomorrow." Taiki turned around and saw a boy shorter than him who had black hair and dark eyes. "I'm the captain by the way. The name is Yoshida Keisuke. The vice-captain you were talking to is Saito Ren."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thanks for letting me join the team! Where should I get ready at?"

The captain pointed to a set of doors leading to the team room. "In there. If the coach likes you, we can get you your own locker." Giving a nod of thanks, Taiki went and got ready.

**Later that Evening**

Taiki had just finished his homework when his dad called him to dinner. "Coming!" he said, hungry from practice.

Once they were sitting, Taiga started a conversation. "So how was school?" he asked.

"Great. The material isn't too difficult and the people seem really nice. The coach wasn't at practice today, but I can meet her tomorrow." Taiki took a drink of his milk. "They do seem to be very good. Glad I came to this school."

"Who is the coach?" "I don't know yet. She wasn't in. But she'll be there tomorrow. I'll let you know as soon as I know." Taiki, now finished eating, got up and put his dishes in the sink. "Why don't you stop by and check the team out? You don't have work tomorrow, right?"

"I think I might. I'll see if any of the teachers I knew when I went there are still teaching." The two spent the rest of thought watching TV and talking.

_**(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I decided on a different cliffhanger~!)**_

**Next Day After School**

The good news was, Taiki wasn't as harassed in school as he was yesterday. And there was no bad news, so his day was great. Currently, he was waiting for his dad to arrive.

"Taiki! Come on, let's go. You don't want to be late, right?" The two rushed to the gym, Taiki going to the lockers to change.

While Taiki was getting dressed, Taiga took a seat on the stage. He felt his phone vibrate, so we took it out to check. It was Kuroko asking if he wanted to hangout later that day. He responded saying that he would and that he would be bringing Taiki with him.

"Who are you texting?" he heard Taiki ask.

"Kuroko. We'll be meeting up with him after your practice." He put the phone away as him son was called to start warm-ups. He noticed that the coach wasn't there yet.

Taiga took this time to look around the gym. It didn't look as new as when he went there, but it still looked well taken care of. He smiled fondly at the memories he made here. He couldn't believe how long ago it actually was. It made him feel old and he was only 33.

He broke away from his remembrance as he heard a person came in. He saw a woman looking down at a clipboard._ 'That must be the coach,' he thought. _He was surprised when she lacked up though_._ It was his coach, Aida Riko!

"Is the new-?" She cut off when she saw Taiga. "K-K-KAGAMI TAIGA!?" she yelled. It was then Taiki ran up to his dad.

"Someone else you know?" He rubbed sweat off with his shirt.

"Aomine!?" Riko looked about ready to pass out.

"No…he's my son and your new member, Kagami Taiki…" Taiga rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to proceed.

"S-S-Son!?" by now everyone was looking curiously at the three.

"Yup. It's a long story so why don't we have practice and then we can stay behind and he explains?" Taiki really wanted to start practice.

Riko threw Taiga one of her 'looks.' "That sounds like a plan." She returned to practice, Taiki following behind her. Taiga could only sigh as he thought of how things might start getting complicated…Though he would be happy to see the team again.

**Yay! Finally! I admit I knew what I wanted as the cliffhanger, but I feet could have written it better. And I'm some Riko as the coach was predictable, but it gets the story moving. So I hope you all liked it~! I will start on the next chapter as soon as I can. And I just wanted to thank you all for Reviewing and favoriting as you all have. It makes me really happy!**


	4. The Reunion x2

**OMG! ANOTHER UPDATE! Check to make sure I don't have a fever! This chapter should really get things going, btw~! So I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4: The Reunion x2!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week until the weekend was one that was uneventful, accept for all the phone calls from Taiga's former teammates. Taiki got a real laugh out of the call his father shared with his former captain, who was actually Riko's husband now. So she was Hyuuga Riko now, not Aida Riko,<p>

The team decided to hold a sort of reunion in the gym, since their ace had come back. At first, they were worried about the food and refreshments budget, but Taiga said he would take care of it. This surprised Riko; that was until he told her what he was the president of. Certain things about Taiga's actions as a teenager seemed to click…as well as where all the money for how much he ate came from.

During the week, after practice, Taiki helped make decorations as well as informed the team of his father's interests. Kuroko would come too, conversing lightly with Taiki; or rather, Taiki would drone on and on, Kuroko contentedly listening.

At one point, Riko pulled Kuroko to the side. "So…Is Taiki really, um, Kagami's?" she asked.

"Yes. As well as Aomine's. Though the later doesn't know that. That's the reason Kagami-kun left." Kuroko looked over at Taiki, who was showing off a string of people he had cut into the paper. Hyuuga only scolded him, telling him to do proper work. The other team members would have been there to help, but they were busy and couldn't help prepare until the day of.

"Hmm…I guess I can see why. Aomine was a little unpredictable…though anyone could tell he loved Kagami a lot. Well…should we invite Aomine and the rest of them?"

Kuroko seemed to think for a minute. "I don't know. I don't know if he is ready to meet them all yet. He didn't want to meet up with me. I just happened upon the two of them on the old court we would frequent."

Riko nodded, understanding. The two went back to work when they were called over by Taiki to help.

**Day of the Reunion**

Taiga was pacing around his house. Sure, he had missed everyone, but what if they were actually really mad at him and planned on killing him at this party? No…no, they would have to kill Taiki too, and Riko wouldn't do that, since she had dubbed Taiki a starter of the team.

He looked down at his clothes, hoping they weren't too formal. He wore nice shoes, though not too dressy, with blue jeans and a red button up. He tamed his hair a bit, not bothering to do anything with his eyebrows.

Taiki came down the stairs, noticing his dad's distress. "Dad, you look fine. And you will be fine! They really missed you. Now, let's go!" Taiki grabbed his hoodie, pulling it over his blue button up. He wore black pants and shoes that matched Taiga's.

"You're right. I'm just paranoid. Good Lord, they would laugh at me if they knew I had this much worry. I was the guy who ran on instincts and never really cared what the situation was. It's about time I start that again. Consequences be damned. After all, I have you on my side no matter what." Taiki smiled down at his dad before the two jumped in the car and sped their way to the school.

By the time they got there, they were the last ones to arrive. They walked up to the gym door, Taiga taking a deep breath before walking in. He was immediately attacked by Koganei. Well, more like glomped.

"KAGAMI! You're back! We missed you!" Kagami looked down surprised, before giving a short hug back. "Yea…sorry sempai. I guess you could say I was lost for a bit."

Noticing how people were swarming his dad, Taiki stayed outside in the shadows a bit. Kuroko noticed this, before going up to him, basketball in hand. "Are you going inside?"

Taiki jumped, but he didn't make any noise. He held his hand over his heart. "Shit, you scared me!" He calmed his breathing before looking at Kuroko. "Nah, I'll let him enjoy the company before he introduces me. One step at a time. Could you let him know I went for a walk?"

Kuroko smiled. He was amazed someone like Taiga could raise someone this much different than how he used to be as a teen. "Sure. Here, the court we met at isn't too far from here. I know how much of a basketball nut you are."

Taiki laughed. "Thanks, Tetsu! Tell him to text me when he is ready." With that, Taiki jogged to the court. The lights were still on, thank goodness. He immersed himself in his favorite sport.

**Nearby the Courts**

"Akashi-chi~ Why are we going to Seirin again?" a certain Kise Ryouta complained to Akashi Seijurou, not wanting to be out.

"Because my Kouki said there was a Seirin reunion," was the simple answer.

"Will there be snacks?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked.

"I'm sure," Akashi responded, earning a happy nod from the purple giant.

"That still doesn't explain why we are going to a SEIRIN reunion," Midorima Shintarou said.

"Aka-min said that Furihata-kun was more nervous than he normally is. Like he was trying to avoid telling him," Momoi Satsuki answered.

"Why do I have to go? You know I want nothing to do with Seirin," said an Aomine Daiki. Yes, Aomine was with them. This meant all of the Kiseki no Sedai were walking to Seirin.

"Come now, Daiki. It's been sixteen years. Why can't you just move on?" Akashi asked.

"Because I loved him…Still do. I don't care if I never get with him again. I just need to KNOW why he left." Aomine looked away. He hated when he had to not be his normal self. He hated sharing his feelings.

"Hey look, someone is at that court," Murasakibara pointed out. And there was. The KnS looked over and looked at the player.

He was pretty good. Fast, agile. No one could see his face since his hood was up, but two people seemed to recognize the jacket and the shape of the person.

"Hey, that's the boy who saved me from my fans the other day!" Kise said, pointing.

"That's the person who rushed by me while I was walking home. The one I told you all about. The one with reflexes similar to Aomine's." Momoi was surprised to see him again.

"Well, he shouldn't be out alone by himself this late at night," Aomine said, before starting to walk the person's direction.

"Ever the diligent police officer," Midorima said, pushing up his glasses, hiding a small smile behind hand as he did so.

Aomine only waved his hand before walking into the court. The others followed, wanting to see him do his job.

"Hey, kid?" Aomine saw the kid still play, going for a dunk. He took in a deep breath before yelling, "HEY!" He saw the boy flinch in air, before executing the dunk, though it looked a little sloppy.

"Sorry! I get so immersed in basketball when I'm having fun that I space out to my surroundings. Can I help you?" For some reason the voice sounded a little familiar but he couldn't place it.

He chose to ignore that fact, instead saying, "Its past curfew. You should be at home."

"Ah…I forgot Japan had those rules…" The boy turned around, looking up enough to see what Aomine looked like, but still shaded from the other's view. They all heard him gasp softly, his hands seeming to fidget a bit more with the ball. "W-Well, I should be going then, bye!" he said in a rush, before trying to dart away.

Aomine, who was faster, caught the boy by his hood, taking it off. What he saw surprised him, as well as the rest of the people there.

The boy was an almost exact copy of a younger Aomine, though instead of a face of arrogance, the boy looked worried and slightly scared.

"I-I-It's a coincidence, I swear!" He was waving his hands in front of him.

It took a few moments, but Aomine broke away from his initial surprise. "Who are you?"

"T-Taiki."

"Full name!" Aomine had a hunch, but he had to confirm it.

They all saw the boy sigh resignedly. "Well, I have to say first of all it's a pleasure to meet the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai…" He looked down, sighing again before looking up. "My name is Kagami Taiki."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's the entire story, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it…NOT! KEEP GOING!)**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Party<strong>

"So, why did you leave, Kagami," Kyoushi Teppei asked, after everyone had finally settle down and talked about their lives.

"Well…I actually want to introduce the reason to you. The coach and Kuroko know, but that is why I want to show you. I need to call someone." Kagami went off to the side, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Taiki's number and waited for the ringing. He was surprised when he heard it outside of the door. The ringing outside stopped as the person on the other line ended the call. Everyone in the gym was almost trembling with excitement.

Muffled arguing was heard outside the door before it was forced open, Taiki being pushed in. He almost fell on his face, but his quick reflexes stopped him before he broke his nose.

"Taiki!" Taiga ran and knelt beside his son. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…You're not about to be though…" Taiki pointed to the open door. Taiga froze as the KnS waltz right on in.

"Hey, Bakagami. Long time no see." Aomine stood above the two.

It was Koganei that broke the silence. "Two Aomine's!?"

"You're wrong…" Kagami said quietly, though everyone heard him.

Kagami helped Taiki stand up, dusting him off. "Do you want me to wait outside?" Taiki asked, throwing Aomine a wary glance. The man only seemed to glare back, making Taiki flinch a little.

"No, stay. Everyone…This is Kagami Taiki. Mine and Aomine's son." Everyone started yelling at once. Well, almost everyone. Akashi just went and stood by Furihata, who seemed to be whispering apologies and explanations. Midorima didn't care on the outside, but was freaking out on the inside. Murasakibara made his way to the refreshments table. Kise and Momoi were some of the people yelling.

When it was getting too much for Aomine, he yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT IT!" The room got quiet instantly. Aomine walked and stood in front of Kagami. Aomine now stood at 195 cm tall, so he was taller than Kagami by a bit more than he used to be.

"Kagami…" Aomine started. Kagami was braced for the worst tongue lashing and fist fight of his life. He almost wanted Aomine to punch him. He felt so guilty for how he acted all those years ago. How much he must have hurt Aomine. He could only think that it would be appropriate to leave him with a black eye…as long as he didn't take it out on their son.

When Aomine finally spoke again, he said while none to gently dropping his hand onto Kagami's silky red locks:

"I think you've shrunk."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Now some people can see why I wanted Kagami to be done growing prematurely. I know it's pretty rare for people to be done growing by then, but it happens, and since Kagami is such a different individual, that is what I decided. AND AOMINE IS THERE! So the question is…What will be the reaction after he gets over Kagami's height? You have to read to find out! MWAHAHAHAHA…I'll try to upload as soon as I can…the only reason this one is up so quick is because I have some spare time. So I'll see you all next time. And the next chapter should be a little longer hopefully. I've been trying to lengthen them. So I'll be putting in more detail…hopefully. And more character POV switching. Okay, so now that this is over, Guten Tag meine Anhänger!<strong>


	5. Family?

**It's an update! I had planned to do it over the weekend, but instead I decided to celebrate my birthday with my older sister, since my mom couldn't come visit me since she is moving into her new house…it had nothing to do with the fact I bought a 2DS and the new One Piece: Romance Dawn game that only had 16,800 copies released in the US. I got number 3733! But yeah, nothing to do with that at all ^^'! Though I must say…it feels weird to be 2 decades old…Anyways, here is the new chapter~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Family?<strong>

Taiki let out a sigh for what felt like the one millionth time in the past two weeks. He tried to pay attention to class, but the material they were talking about was something he knew pretty well. So instead, he looked out the window. Sighing again, he thought back to the reunion two weeks ago.

_Flashback to Reunion_

_"I think you've shrunk." Everyone was silent after Aomine's words. It wasn't until what was said really sunk in. And of course, Kagami reacted none-to-surprisingly._

_ "A-AHOMINE! I didn't shrink! You grew! J-Just because I didn't grow! It runs in my family!" He was all but seething at the words._

_ Aomine could only laugh. Everyone was giving the two incredulous looks. One wouldn't have thought they had been apart for so long. "Alright. Now…I think I deserve an explanation. About why you left and…" he paused before looking at Taiki, "about him as well."_

_ Taiki stood there awkwardly, hiding slightly behind his dad as everyone stared at him. It was scary. He had only had any real interaction with less people in the room than he could count on one of his hands._

_ "Stop hiding Taiki and introduce yourself." Damn, he was caught. He sighed but did as he was told._

_ "Hey. As stated, I'm Kagami Taiki. I just transferred to Seirin from America. I'm still getting used to Japanese customs so please excuse me if I say something that seems not quite right." He gave a small bow. "It's nice to meet you all."_

_ Everyone stared. "Kagami-chi?" Kise asked._

_ "Yes?" was the simple response._

_ "How did you raise someone so polite?"_

_ "What the hell?! Is this insult Kagami day?"_

_ Akashi finally came forward. "I think that is appropriate. I mean, we don't see, or hear, from you for sixteen years, and then you come back with a child? I feel you need to repent." He started to pull out a pair of scissors and approach Taiga, but Taiki got in the way._

_ "Hear him out first before you maim him." Taiki had a determined look in his eyes._

_ "And someone in Japan knew…I just told him not to tell his significant other…They really wanted to but I wouldn't let him." Taiga stepped out from behind his son._

_ "It's Muro-chin, isn't it?" Murasakibara asked, knowing the two were brothers._

_ "You know Uncle Tatsuya?" Taiki asked. "Ah, so you must be the sweets lover. Well, he called you the sweets loving giant, but that last part is kinda obvious now. We should go visit him soon, dad."_

_ "We will. One thing at a time."_

_ "This is good and all, but I still need my explanation. Taiga…What was going through your mind all those years ago?" Aomine looked down at Taiga expectantly. Everyone else followed suit._

_ Taiga sighed. "Well…I found out I was pregnant and panicked…I didn't know what to do, who to call, how to react…"_

_ "That doesn't explain why you never told me." Aomine crossed his arms over his chest, like he was talking and lecturing a child. It was something he picked up when he became an officer._

_ "I guess I didn't have enough courage to tell you. I was scared. I was 17 and a boy. I didn't know how you would react. I know I should have had more faith, but like I said, I was terrified. So, I called up my dad and Alex and went back to the states. Tatsuya came to visit, and he found out." Kagami sighed again, looking away before continuing. "Honestly…you should be acting way angrier. I expected you to want to hit me or yell at me…I can only imagine how I must have hurt you when I left so unexpectedly…The fact you are even listening to me is a miracle in and of itself."_

_ The room was quiet. Everyone looked at Aomine waiting for his response. He finally spoke. "Let…Let me think on this a bit more. I need some time to think. I mean…you really did hurt me…but I still love you. To this day. I know I should be angrier, but as soon as I saw you, I just wanted to lock you up and never let you go. But, it's a little more complicated now, since he is in the picture." Aomine pointed at Taiki._

_ Taiki gave them a small smile to hide the slight stab to his heart. His other parent wouldn't call him by name. But he wasn't too surprised. He would probably react the same way._

_ "Alright. I can accept that." Taiga pulled out a business card, writing something on the back and handing it to Aomine. "That's my cell phone number on the back. And if you can't reach me there, call the office number and leave a message with my secretary, or she can forward the call."_

_ "Secretary?" Momoi asked, finally speaking up. Midorima only pushed up his glasses, but one could tell he was curious as well._

_ "Ah, yeah. I'm the president of the Tokyo branch of Kaga Corp. My dad wanted to see how I handle this job before he deems me worthy of taking over the whole company." Everyone who didn't know was surprised. Even Akashi looked surprised to find out Taiga was actually an heir. He was Bakagami for a reason after all._

_ "I'll call you in a week after I think things through. Until then…" Aomine waved before leaving. This was everyone else's clue that the party was over. While the KnS left, the ex-Seirin members helped clean up. Taiki did as well. When they was done, everyone went home, but not before telling Taiga that they didn't mind what he did in the past and that they really enjoyed talking with Taiki._

_End Flashback_

Taiki was brought out of his remembrance by the lunch bell. Having brought his own today, he pulled it out. It was good, but not as good as it should have been. The reason? His dad was moping.

It had been two weeks after all. Not once did Taiga receive the phone call he was promised. The first week, he seemed hopeful, having his phone out whenever he could. But when the first week passed, his dad was hurt. Though he wasn't going to do anything about it, since he felt that he deserved it after all.

It was then Taiki had an epiphany. HE could go talk to Aomine. He knew he was a police officer, and Tetsu told him what station he was stationed at. So he could go over after school, since afternoon practice had been cancelled, and talk to him. His plan was brilliant.

_After School at the Police Station_

"Hmm…Now who do I ask? And what if he is on duty elsewhere? Will they let me wait? Will they send me home? Or will they think I am a suspicious person and interrogate me?" Taiki was confused. He wasn't used to going to a police station. He decided just to go to the front desk and stop worrying. He just had to let his instincts take over.

He approached the desk cautiously. The lady looked up from her desk before jumping a little. "Aomine? What are you doing in a high school uniform?"

"Ah, I'm not him…Though I am looking for Aomine Daiki. Is he in? Or on duty? I can wait until he is available…" Taiki gave the woman a smile, letting her know he was friendly.

Still somewhat shocked, the woman gave a belated answer. "Um, yes, yes, he's in. He should actually be getting off early today. What is your name and I can give him a call on his desk number?"

"Kagami Taiki, ma'am." He had to remember to be polite.

Taiki took a chair in the lobby by the front desk. He vaguely heard the woman calling, telling his other father who was waiting for him.

Taiki was in his own bubble of worry that he didn't notice the person coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "AH!" Taiki let out a surprised yelp, jumping in his seat before spinning around to see who it was. It was the one and only Aomine Daiki.

"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to scare you. Is Taiga with you?" Aomine looked around.

Taiki frowned. "No, he isn't. Though that is why I am here. Would you come with me for a bit?"

Aomine looked suspicious, but nodded, motioning for Taiki to lead the way. Taiki lead them through the busy streets until they reached the basketball court he met Kuroko at. He took a ball out of his back pack, dribbling it a bit.

"Don't tell me you brought me here to play basketball?" Aomine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's not, but if you want to join you can. I brought you here because we have yet to hear from you and dad is moping. I don't care if you want to talk to me or not, but at least call him when you say you will." Taiki shot the ball, it swooshing into the basket.

Aomine picked up the ball as it rolled towards him. He started to dribble it. "Well, he was the one that left in the first place." He tossed the ball, not really shooting it. The ball went in, though bounced off the backboard.

Taiki picked the ball up again. "True…But do you think it was easy for him? Can you imagine all the stares he would get as we walked down the street? How everyone he knew from America would talk behind his back about him? He was also a single parent, let's not forget. And the guilt for what he did to you would eat away at him. You can ask Tetsu about how I told him I would find dad crying just thinking about you." Taiki went for a similar shot as the one Aomine did, though his barely missed.

Aomine could only look at his son astonished. He was surprised Kagami would veer cry over him. "So what are you here for exactly?" Aomine said as he picked up the ball, approaching Taiki. "Are you looking for a relationship with me or something?"

Taiki shook his head. "I could care less if you acknowledge me or not. What I won't stand for is you hurting my dad. So please, just make up your mind and give him a call." He held out his hands for the ball.

Aomine didn't hand it over though. He was thinking. "When does Kagami get off work?" he finally asked.

"Not for another hour or so. Why do you ask?" Taiki held back the satisfied smile.

"I'll come over and talk face to face. So, in the meantime, show me your moves. Show me what that basketball idiot taught you." To say Taiki was surprised was an understatement. He was astonished. The man in front of him wanted to play. He also couldn't hold back his excitement.

"You're on, old man."

"I'm NOT old!" Aomine then started the play.

The two started to play. They did many things like making baskets, missing baskets, running passed the other, getting blocked. They played like this for an hour before they finally got tired. Of course, Aomine had won. The two sat on the bench, dripping in sweat. Taiki pulled out an extra water bottle from his bag. "Here." He tossed it over.

"Thanks. You know, you aren't that bad. Not as good as me, but still good. You are definitely our kid." Taiki looked over in surprise, but didn't say anything. _'Was that his way of acknowledging me?'_ he wondered.

Taiki checked his phone and saw he had a text message from his dad. It had only come in five minutes before they stopped playing. The contents were something along the lines of what do you want to eat for dinner.

"Hey, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Think I can?" Aomine asked, a little unsure.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll tell him someone else is coming to eat." Taiki messaged his dad back saying what he wanted, as well as they would be having another hungry guest.

"So what is he making? I mean, anything he makes is good, but I still want to know."

Taiki laughed. "We're having one of my favorites."

"And that would be?" Aomine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Teriyaki burgers of course!" Taiki was looking away so he didn't see the surprised look on Aomine's face before it turned into a smile.

"Really? What a coincidence, that's one of my favorites too."

_At the Kagami Residence_

Taiki and Aomine walked into the house, their mouths immediately watering. The house smelled of the delicious meal. Taiki decided to announce his arrival, though he wanted to throw the man next to him off.

"**Dad, I'm home! It smells amazing!**" Aomine looked over with a small glare, since he didn't understand English.

"**Thanks. So who did you bring home with you?**" Taiga came out of the kitchen into the entryway, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "**Is it-!**" He cut himself off as he saw the almost identical males standing side by side. "Aomine. What are you doing here?"

"Our son invited me over. He said you were making one of our favorites. We can talk serious business after we eat." Taiga could only nod, shocked. He thought he might have heard wrong, but he didn't ask. Taiki smiled at the two.

"Now why don't we go to the kitchen? I'm starved! We played super hard." Taiki started to lead the two to the kitchen.

"You guys played? Without inviting me!?" The two bluenettes looked over at Taiga.

"That's the part you are upset about?" Aomine asked.

"Not about how I went and sought him out so he could talk to you? Plus, you were at work." Taiki dodged the hand that came swiping at his head.

"Sit down, the both of you. The quicker we eat, the quicker we can talk." Kagami went and got plates of food ready, setting them down in front of each occupied seat.

Before Taiki dug into his meal, he noticed Aomine put his hands together, saying, "Itadakimasu!"

"What?" Taiki asked, never having done that at home before. He and his dad would usually just tear into their food…literally!

"You should always say that before a meal." Through dinner, Aomine explained why you say that phrase, or do certain things at meals. Taiga could only smile as he saw the two interact. He was more than happy to know the two got along so well.

When the food was done, Taiki took the plates to the sink. "I'll do the dishes. You two sit and talk. I'll listen from the sink."

Taiga sat there, twiddling his fingers. He looked down at the table, waiting for Aomine's response.

"Okay. So, to justify me not calling. Truth is I had a big drug busting case that I just finished. I had to go under cover, and one thing I couldn't take with me was my phone. And I have thought about this, predicament extensively." Aomine looked between the two, before settling his eyes on Taiga. "I thought about what you said and honestly…I can see why you did what you did. I didn't exactly have the best record as a caring person when we were younger. And Taiki explained it wasn't exactly easy on you either. And Taiki, by the way, is a very good kid. And he's great in basketball."

"This isn't telling me what you plan on doing. Stop with the dramatics and tell me already." Taiga was slightly pouting.

"Alright, alright. Then I have a question for you: What do you think of the three of us becoming a family?"

* * *

><p><strong>So…What do you guys think of this chapter~? And don't worry; there will be more to this. I reread the ending and I see that it can be like an ending. BUT IT'S NOT! I don't know how much more will be after this, but I might have one more chapter, and then do a separate fanfic that are drabbles about their everyday lives or something. We'll have to see~! So until the next chapter, Auf Wiedersehen~!<strong>


	6. Closing One! Opening Another?

**So…I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter…HOWEVER! I will be making a sequel that will follow Taiki falling in love…And it may or may not be M rated~! You will have to tell me what you want~! So thank you all for sticking with this. As soon as I start the sequel, I'll let you all know in an author's note after this chapter. I already have ideas.**

**Chapter 6: The Closing of One! The Opening of Another?**

* * *

><p>It had now been six months since Taiga and Daiki got back together, five months since Daiki moved into the Kagami residence, which then turned into the Aomine residence, four months since Daiki's marriage proposal, and two weeks before the Winter Cup finals. This year, Seirin had made it through the preliminaries pretty easily, with Taiki helping and all. Though, that was at the back of Taiki's mind right now. The first thing on his mind was his parents' wedding.<p>

Today was the big day. At the moment, Taiki watched as Taiga paced back and forth in the "Bride's" Room, messing with the red tie he was wearing with his white tux.

"What if I mess up my vows? What if I trip and fall? What if the rest of his family doesn't like me?" He would have gone on, but Taiki stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, now. You really think those things will happen? Stop being paranoid! You two are practically married. This is just the official notary. Now, I have to go see how Oyaji is doing. Does Tou-san want me to send Tetsu in?" Taiga only nodded, gaining a chuckle from Taiki. "Alright." He stepped out and went to Daiki's room. He gave a slight knock on the door, hearing a come in from Kuroko. Taiki walked in to see his other father pacing as well, asking the same things that his birthing father asked.

"I've got him, Tetsu. Why don't you go see Tou-san? He shouldn't be as bad as this." Kuroko sent a grateful look to Taiki before leaving. Daiki only flopped down on the couch that was in the room.

"I thought I was more prepared for this…" Daiki finally said after a few moments of silence.

Taiki laughed. "Jeez…the two of you are so similar it's hard to believe. I can say that Tou-san's family will love you! It's basically only Grandpa, Alex, and Uncle Tatsuya. Oh, which reminds me." Taiki pulled out his cell phone, texting his uncle to go help Kuroko. "Besides, you have met the all and they love you. Now stop being a Baka Oyaji."

Daiki threw a small glare at his son before wrestling him into a head lock, ruffling up their tuxes. They had the same color tie, but Daiki wore a black tux while Taiki's was white. "Brat." He gave him a noogie before letting him go. He fixed the younger one's hair. "Yeah…you're right. It just seems so unreal. I never thought I would be doing this. Me, Aomine Daiki, about to get married!"

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Taiki teased, knowing it wasn't the case.

"Haha, very funny. But no. I almost wish you could see me as a teenager. You would laugh at all the things I said I wouldn't do that I am now doing! I can hardly believe it." Aomine smiled fondly. "Though I wouldn't change any of it for the world. That's how I met your mom."

Taiki laughed. "Yes. 'Mom' is just as nervous and surprised as you are. So it'll be fine." It was then a knock on the door came. Taiki's Grandpa Aomine came in.

"It's time boys. Get your stuff and let's go." He left then to go to his seat. Taiki stood up, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, dragging him into a hug.

"Thanks so much for everything, Taiki. Your dad and I love you so much. The first best thing to happen to me was meeting your father. The second was being able to meet you." Daiki gave a small peck to his son's forehead.

Embarrassed, Taiki looked away, while trying not to cry with joy. "J-Just get ready! And I'm 15 years old! Kissing me on the forehead is embarrassing!" Taiki went to storm out as Daiki laughed at him. He stopped at the door though. "B-But I love you too." He then ran out of the room, not seeing Daiki's happy smile.

Everyone was now in place, waiting for Taiga to come down the aisle. As soon as the music started to play, everyone looked to the back of the room at the door. Then, after what felt like forever, Taiga came walking down the aisle, his father leading him down it. Everyone who hadn't met him before now knew where Kagami got his size and looks from. The two of them were almost identical, though one was obviously older.

Taiki took his eyes off the bride and looked to the groom. He saw his eye shining with love and adoration. Taiki was so happy for the both of them, and he wished them happiness for the rest of their lives.

The ceremony went on, and when it came time for the rings, Taiki stood up and presented them to each of his fathers, who said their vows perfectly, not forgetting one line. Sure, normally you have a younger ring bearer, but they both agreed that they wanted their son to do it, so no one protested.

And finally it was party time. Everyone filled the banquet hall, eating and drinking to their hearts content. Everyone was congratulating the bride and groom, the new Aomine's. At one point, the Midorimas come up to the couple.

"Congratulations finally!" Kazunari said, hugging the two.

Taiga laughed. "Thanks. And I have to say when my son saw the two of you together I wasn't the least bit surprised." He relieved confused looks from the two. Taiga clarified, saying, "My son saw the two of you at Maj Burgers. You two were, uh, talking about a session." Kazunari only laughed while Midorima's face became a bright shade of red. A head popped out from behind Midorima's leg. It was a boy with two-toned green hair, light green on top and a darker shade on bottom, and blue-gray eyes.

"Hey, Kaotarou! I was wondering whine you wine. Taiga, this is their son, Midorima Kaotarou." Aomine leaned down and held out his arms to the child.

Kaotarou giggled and jumped into the open arms. "Uncle Daiki! Guess what?"

"What?" the man wondered.

"Team officially a big boy! You weren't then for my birthday party this time, so I had to tell you!" Aomine faked surprise.

"Wow! You're eight now!" He relieved a nod and a big smile. Aomine then motioned to Taiga. "This is Taiga. He your new uncle."

Taiga smiled at the boy. "Hello. Nice to meet you. Eight years old, huh? I remember when Taiki was that age."

Kaotarou seemed curious. "Taiki? Is he someone I can play with!?" Now Kaotarou looked excited.

The four adults laughed, Aomine answered him though. "I think you could. Uncle Tetsuya says he is good with kids."

Taiga saw Taiki walking close by, so he decided to call him over. "Taiki! Come here for a moment?" Taiki immediately did so.

"Yeah? Was there something you needed?" Taiki then noticed the curious Kaotarou. He immediately liked this boy. "Hey there. My name is Aomine Taiki? And you are?"

"Midorima Kaotarou." He answered quietly. Now was the time he decided to be shy. Taiki only smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. You are simply adorable Kao-chan. Can I call you that?" He noticed as the boys cheeks flushed making Taiki inwardly squeal. Kaotarou nodded though, before motioning for Aomine to set him down. Once he was down, he approached Taiki. "Do you play basketball?" Taiki nodded." Are you good? Taiki nodded again. Kaotarou looked to the adults for confirmation. They nodded their approvals. Satisfied, Kaotarou looked back at Taiki excited. "Will you play with me?"

Taiki could take the adorableness of the eyes shining up at him. He picked Kaotarou up, swinging him around once be for settling him against his chest. "Of course~!"

"Can I call you Tai-chan?"

"Please do! You are too cute for your own good! I'll teach you as much as I can." Taiki looked at the elder Midorima's. "If I'm not busy with practice I'll be a free babysitter."

Kazunari was the one who answered. "Wonderful! Thank you so much." Taiki waved off the thanks before turning back to Kaotarou. He smiled sweetly down at him; however, when Kaotarou got a deter mind look on his light year old face, Taiki got curious.

"What's on your mind, Kao-chan?"

"I've decided!"

At that, the adults were confused. "About what?" Midorima asked.

Kaotarou smiled a huge, genuine smile before stating. "I'm going to make Taiki my wife when I am older!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the end of the story! BUT FEAR NOT! There will be a sequel that follows Taiki and Kaotarou! I will put an author's note on this when I post a chapter for it. It will be set a few years from when this one is taking place. Thank you all for reading and Hope you all liked it. If it is requested, I will write a steamy honeymoon night for Aomine and Kagami~! And you all know what I mean by steamy~! So until the next story, if you are going to read it, Auf Wiedersehen!<strong>


End file.
